


Big Sis' Midnight Snack

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: He never expected Sae would catch him! While staying overnight to sleep with Makoto, Ren falls under the attention of his girlfriend's big sister. Sae isn't in the mood for any of his nonsense...but she's stressed, overworked, and in desperate need of a hot young cock to keep her satisfied, even if her sister just got done using it!





	1. Chapter 1

Big Sis’ Midnight Snack  
Ren & Sae Niijima

“Oh. You’re here again.” Sae Niijima’s arms folded across her chest, and she shot the young man standing in her kitchen a sharp glare. Ren was surprised to see her, of course - usually his girlfriend’s big sister slept in her office on the weeknights, as overworked as she was. It made things a little awkward when she came home at two in the morning only to find Ren standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers, pouring a glass of water to recover his energy. Underneath the sharp gaze of Sae, Ren fidgeted from side to side, and gave a nervous swallow while she studied him with that piercing style of hers. “I thought I told my sister she wasn’t to have you overnight anymore.”

“Uh...well...I…”

“At least tell me you’re wearing protection.”

“Uhm...you see…”

The exasperated sigh that echoed from Sae’s throat was heavy, and she pinched the bridge of her nose to push away a growing tension headache. The woman looked just as stressed as ever - her shoulders high and her stuffy official suit looking like it itched. The tiny twitch in Sae’s brow was enough to suggest that she was only barely able to keep things together, and the fact that there was a nearly naked young man she barely knew standing in her kitchen didn’t help. Ren merely watched with wide eyes behind his glasses and drew another sip of water, swallowing and staring and waiting for his opportunity to slink back into Makoto’s bedroom. She was probably asleep by now - she always passed right out after the sort of marathon session they had just enjoyed.

The last thing the young man expected, however, was for Sae to advance upon him with a bold first step. With the typical air of authority and grace she always carried, Sae allowed a single hand to drift forward, and she invited herself to press her fingers to the loose bulge against the young man’s boxers. While Ren struggled to hold onto his glass of water the older of the Niijima sisters lifted her brow, and while her fingers rolled from side to side she sized up the girth held within, groping and prodding and pursing her lips in a thoughtful state.

“Hrm. At least you’re carrying something decent.” She offered simply, before glaring at his incredulous look. “What? You’re the one standing my kitchen after fucking my sister. I’ve had a long day working that idiotic Phantom Thieves case. Do you have any idea how not in the mood I am for your shit?”

Ren, more so than usual, was speechless. It was his turn to carry a gentle eye twitch as the woman’s fingers continued to work, squeezing and tensing, gripping and groping, even to the point that her thumb slid through the opening at the front so she could tease it across his glistening tip. Still wet from the cum he had unloaded into her little sister, Sae nonetheless tended to Ren’s cockhead with the same thoughtful look. Lips lightly pursed, brow lifted, and her voice slowly slipping out with nothing short of profound authority...and profound impatience.

“Keep quiet. And don’t you dare tell my sister.”

Sae’s words came just as she slowly brought herself down to a crouch, right there in the middle of her kitchen. She worked quick to pull Ren’s boxers down just below the level of his cock, and when it flopped free the detective gave a noticeable gasp from the sudden girth of it. A nervous swallow ran through her throat as she allowed one hand to move forward to caress it, starting from the base and giving a slow, playful glide over the throbbing, rock hard shaft. It was an impressive member to be sure - lucky Makoto!

Ren nibbled on his bottom lip, and he braced his rear against the edge of the counter while he took a wider stance. His head lifted to look down the hall to Makoto’s bedroom, and deep down he found himself hoping that he had tired her out sufficiently. If he pulled away now Sae might’ve made things even worse, but he couldn’t imagine getting caught like this would end well for him. With a hope that everything would work out Ren turned his head back down, watching as Sae levelled a satisfied smile towards his tip, licking her lips as she prepared to work.

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve needed this.” She murmured, just as her tongue glided underneath the tip of his cock and her mouth began to slowly envelope it. The sophisticated older woman’s eyes closed and she gave a groan, ushering the inches further and further in while one hand lowered, teasing at her pussy through the fabric of her dress pants and panties alike. The other balanced Ren’s sack in her palm and she quite smoothly tended to him, handling his dick like a true professional and working her way steadily down to the base. Ren could merely tighten his throat, lock his hands against the edge of the counter, and instantly wish that Makoto had one tenth of her big sister’s cocksucking skill.

Sae worked flawlessly. Every motion of her mouth, every twist of her tongue, it was clear that she was well-practiced. Beyond that, however, she also clearly needed it - she was overworked, overstressed, constantly arguing with her little sister...if ever a woman needed a nice and easy cock to claim in the middle of the night after a long day, it was her. The taste of own sister’s pussy on that throbbing member didn’t seem to bother her one bit - if someone was starving, they didn’t complain if a meal had a condiment they didn’t otherwise ask for! The silver-haired beauty continued to shove her head down against Ren’s lap all while she massaged his balls and wove patterns with her tongue, and the moaning echoing from the depths of her throat complete with the greedy swallows of his flavor was enough to suggest just how much the depraved older woman craved him.

Naturally, Ren didn’t last long. Not even the marathon session with Makoto was enough to fully exhaust him, and he found himself flooding Sae’s mouth with little more than a half gasp from the back of his throat. His tip twitched and trembled as his spunk shot straight into her mouth, and with true expert skill Sae handled it all. With her smoldering gaze set upon him from below, she swallowed mouthful after mouthful without letting a drop spill. His cum eased down her throat, dripped to her belly, gave her a perfect midnight snack...and when she finally peeled her lips from his tip and started to stand, she gestured down the hall.

“My room is at the end of the hall. I expect you to be there in five minutes.” She offered, and licked her lips to savor even more of the lingering taste. “You don’t want to disappoint me in my own house.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” Ren nodded, and watched as the slender, dagger-thin woman made her way back down the hall. With a trembling hand he moved to claim another glass of water, knowing full well that he was going to need it. The leader of the Phantom Thieves took a deep breath, holding it in as he processed just what had happened. The Niijima girls...were completely ravenous, and somehow he had fallen into being the pet of them both.

Here’s to hoping Makoto didn’t wake up - if she did, he couldn’t imagine the backlash from Queen.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae isn't done yet! With only a little bit of her hunger sated, she pulls Ren into the bedroom to make him give her everything he's got! Here's hoping they don't wake Makoto!

Big Sis’ Midnight Snack  
Part Two  
-by Drace Domino

Ren’s fingers were resting gently on Makoto’s door, prying it open just enough to steal one last glance at his girlfriend while she slept. She was still out cold after their long lovemaking session, laying on her side with her back facing the door. Her hands were neatly tucked under her pillow and her knees pulled towards her chest, revealing that her thighs were still glistening with the aftermath of her boyfriend’s presence. The creampie he had just packed into her was still fresh and warm, and unlike the man that left it there, it’d be keeping her company while she slept. As silently as possible, Ren slid his feet back from the door and started to slowly turn, moving his way down the darkened hall with careful, quiet footsteps.

This...this was insane! Sae Niijima was his girlfriend’s big sister, and just as intimidating as they came. This woman could single-handedly ruin everything that the Phantom Thieves worked for if she had any notion about the truth of their activities. She was a stoic, stalwart public defender that was a notorious workaholic and dogged investigator...and sharing a bed with her was a bad idea for any number of reasons. And yet, what else could Ren do? She cornered him, threw herself upon him until he fired his cum straight down her throat, and then gave him an ultimatum. In the end, he knew: going to see Sae as ordered might lead towards disaster, but not doing it would be a guarantee.

“...sorry, Makoto.” Ren sighed, and cast one last glance down the hall to where his girlfriend’s door remained ajar. Leaving it open was risky, but closing it the rest of the way risked too much. He’d just have to throw things to chance, and hope that by the time he was done in Sae’s room that his girlfriend was still fast asleep.

Ren’s fingers were trembling around the doorknob as he opened Sae’s bedroom door, stepping inside with a nervous gulp and goosebumps lining his naked body. He’d never stepped foot inside her room before, and it was everything he would’ve expected - sterling and clean without a thing out of order, minimal decoration for a woman that cared more about utility than style. It was the bedroom of a workaholic, complete with a bed that she likely made days ago and hadn’t slept in since. He barely had a chance to look around before her voice came from the master bathroom, and the woman emerged with a slow smirk spreading across her lips.

“Good to see that you’re willing to respect the real woman of the house.” Sae mused, stepping out into Ren’s line of fire and showing off a truly magnificent form. She had stripped down to her bra and panties - both a rich charcoal color and snugly fit against her body. Her hair was pulled into a loose-fitting ponytail at the back of her head and she took the time to freshen up, complete with new ruby lipstick across her lips and an air of sweet perfume surrounding her. As she approached the naked young man her eyes were free to linger - from the top of Ren’s shaggy-haired head all the way across his slender cut, down to the cock that was already stiffening again upon seeing her. “I’m pleased to see you’re still up for more. Between earlier, and all the things you did with my sister tonight...well...I was a little worried that youth was going to fail me.”

“N-No, not at all.” Ren coughed gently, and straightened his back as he stumbled for what to do with his hands. Resting them on his hips felt awkward, as did folding them across his chest, and so he ultimately pinned them behind his back and took a slightly submissive stance. She was sizing him up as a young and virile piece of meat, and for a boy whose only past lover was Makoto, this sort of aggressive approach was something entirely new to him. “I’m…I’m excited for this, Niijima-san. I’m just a little worried about Makoto, is all.”

“The walls are thick, and if you make too much noise I’ll find a way to gag you.” Sae practically purred, and slinked her hand forward to press her fingertips to Ren’s belly. When he offered a tiny gasp from the impact her smirk only intensified, and bit by bit she walked her fingers up his belly and over his chest, making a beeline for his chin. When she finally reached her destination her hand turned to clutch him fiercely, forcing the boy’s head to lean forward close enough that her lips just barely brushed his while she spoke. “How many times did you fuck her tonight?”

The question was disarming, and that much was apparent on Ren’s face. His eyes went wide behind his glasses and his cheeks were burning bright red, unsure of just how to handle such a forward request. Did he lie? Did he exaggerate? What would get the most positive response from this surprisingly dominant older woman? Finally, Ren gave a nervous swallow and leaned towards honesty, although his shoulders lifted in a sheepish fashion as he did so.

“F...Four.” He murmured, and held a hand up to display as many fingers. “We arrived here right after dinner, and...went to bed early.”

“Four, hmm?” Sae lifted a brow, and her fingers released Ren’s chin as she turned, working her way towards the bed. Ren’s gaze was naturally drawn to the impressive physique of the older woman as she stepped away from him, from the swing of her elegant hips to the beautiful bounce of a panty-clad rear that was never allowed to be celebrated in her usual day to day. She was far too alluring a woman to be constantly stressed and numb to the attentions of others...and judging by the sounds of it, she was looking to make up for lost time. “We’d better get started, then, if you’re to give five rounds.”

She paused just long enough to look over her shoulder, staring at the boy with the blushing, stunned expression.

“What?” Sae Niijima asked, incredulously. “I pay the rent around here, it’s what I deserve.”

Ren couldn’t argue with that. All he could do was oblige by her request...and hope that his body could hold out. It was a good thing Ms. Kawakami liked him so much, as he would definitely be falling asleep in class tomorrow.

***

Sae didn’t seem to care anymore that Ren wasn’t using protection - or at least, she only cared when it came to fucking her little sister. As the older woman pulled Ren to the bed and fell down against her back, she was eager to spread her thighs and invite him against her, all while a hand slid down to pull her panties to the side. She pressed her figure tight against his own and brought her legs up and over his waist, hooking her feet behind the small of his back just as his length pressed against her entrance. She moved like a seasoned pro despite her tendency to overwork - nothing could make a woman a hellcat in the bed like having gone too long without. With expert precision she ushered Ren’s tip just inside her folds, and from there she did the rest of the work by tightening her legs and pulling him in, giving the young man no choice in the matter.

“Ah…!” Ren shuddered as his entire cock was soon engulfed by Sae’s pussy, his lap pressing to her own and his balls gently slapping to her rear. The older woman’s arms had linked around him just as tight as her legs at that point, one palm taking a fierce fistful of his hair as the other clutched his shoulder, letting her nails dig against his skin. Ren did his best to brace himself to the mattress and keep steady while his cock was massaged by her remarkably tight nethers, and when he looked down to the woman on the bed he was met with an alluring gaze that only made him throb harder. “N...Niijima-san, you’re...you’re so…”

“Tighter than my sister’s little teenage pussy?” Sae chirped in response, letting the words drip from her tongue with a filthiness that she absolutely revelled in. Even with Ren still collecting his senses, Sae was throwing herself into the moment, rocking her hips and squeezing her legs to keep him gliding in and out of her. The fist she held in his hair tightened and drew the young man’s face towards her own, drawing him close enough for a short and feisty kiss that left their tongues tingling with one another’s flavor. “It’s time you finally put this cock of yours to good use with a real woman…”

Ren wasn’t afforded the opportunity to respond before Sae kissed him again, this time harder and with a growing, desperate urgency. His cock continued to slam back and forth within her, lunging deep into a slit that was soaked and eager for his attention, those charcoal panties still merely pulled aside to make room for his penetration. Her kiss was ferocious and dominant, wrestling Ren’s tongue to the floor of his mouth and claiming everything she wanted, growling like a tigress the entire time. Her arms and legs were locked as hard as she could manage around the boy’s frame and it wasn’t long before her enthusiasm fueled Ren as well, just enough to get him to throw his weight into his thrusts and claim her as deep as he could manage.

He pounded her harder than he ever went with Makoto, knowing full well that this woman could handle everything he had to offer. Sae was confident, powerful, stoic...and absolutely insatiable, if what he had seen so far was to be believed. As much as he loved the woman’s little sister, he had to admit...Sae was something entirely different in bed, and he was finding himself quickly melting against her.

“That’s it...that’s it...fuck me harder...harder…” Sae whispered eagerly into the kiss, digging her nails even sharper against Ren’s flesh. Her voice was low and throaty to avoid waking up Makoto, but every last word was dripping with a hunger that she could scarcely contain. “Do it, fill me up just like you do Makoto...make this whole family your little slut, boy!”

She was absolutely ravenous, and that sort of authority and energy could only lead to one outcome for a horny teenage boy with plenty of love to give. Ren offered his lips to Sae’s own until the older woman found herself in the throws of orgasm, at which point she broke away from the kiss to sink her teeth against his shoulder in a fierce, intense bite. It took everything she had to hold herself back from shrieking in climactic glee and waking her sister, and when her peak hit her the trembling and tensing that rolled through her body was enough to spin Ren into the same result. Inspired by the violent orgasm of a woman twice his age, Ren lunged against her once more time as his cock finally began to unload, releasing a shocking spurt of cum that was heavier than any would’ve imagined considered how many times he had fucked that night already. His member pulsed and twitched within Sae’s nethers as he unloaded his cream within her, cumming just as deep as he did in her sister no more than an hour ago. Together, the two sweaty bodies clung to one another for a few more moments in the aftermath, Ren’s cock still twitching inside and overfilled pussy and Sae’s arms and legs still entwined around his figure. It wasn’t until Sae - amidst the heat of sweat and the tangible, sticky lust between them - pulled her head away from Ren’s shoulder and spoke in a hissing, hungry voice.

“One down.” She purred, and stuck out her tongue to deliver the boy a long, alluring lick across his throat. “You owe me four more.”

Ren just swallowed nervously and nodded, and gently began to peel himself back. This was going to be an enormously long night.

***

As the woman of the house, Sae Niijima was entitled to more pleasure than her sister. She was entitled to use the girl’s boyfriend as much as she wanted - and naturally, she was deserving of more rounds with him than Makoto was. She was absolutely shameless that night in cashing in her privilege, and the passionate missionary fuck the two enjoyed once entering her bedroom was far from the first they’d experience.

With a cum-filled pussy and a sweat-glazed body, Sae was quick to dismiss her bra and panties, flicking them across the room before shoving her hands to the boy’s shoulders. With the might and ferocity of a beast in heat she shoved Ren flat to the bed mere moments after their first round ended, a predatory smile growing on her lips. She had been painfully neglected for so long, bereft of attention and desperately lonely, and she wasn’t about to let this boy leave her bedroom until she had sated every last indecent thought rolling through her mind. With one hand steadying Ren’s cock and her thigh lifting to mount his lap, she soon eased herself down against his member and ushered it into her already-creampied pussy.

And once there, mounted like royalty with her hands on the boy’s chest, Sae couldn’t help but smirk before she started to ride.

“...does Makoto fuck you like this?”

That was the recurring question throughout the night. The elder of the Niijima sisters seemed determined to prove herself to the teenage boy bold enough to fuck her sister under her own roof - eager to not only prove her quality in the same positions Makoto offered, but to best her with new and exciting ones. Once she rode Ren to a second climax she again gave him barely any time to catch his breath, yanking him up by the shoulders and balancing him on his knees. More fierce kisses and more gropes from her mature fingers followed, then immediately chased as she dipped her head low and slurped on his length for enough seconds to stiffen it once more. From there, she spun swiftly to her hands and knees and stuck out her rear, one palm gliding underneath her to spread the folds of her pussy and offer up that slit already dripping with the boy’s spunk. And there, with her eyes casting behind her and a slow lick of her lips, she asked the question yet again.

“Does Makoto let you pound her little pussy like this?”

Regardless, Sae sure did. From a depraved doggy style with her little sister’s boyfriend, Sae Niijima relished yet another overflowing creampie, and once more she allowed Ren barely a second to collect himself before she was on the move anew. By that point both parties were glistening with sweat and breathing in heavy desperation, but it mattered not to the hungry older woman that was still owed two more fucks with that teenage stud. She pressed him to sit flat on the bed as she mounted his lap, her chest heaving against his own as she guided him inside once more. Arms entwined, lips met, and she hissed against his mouth just as she started to bounce up and down in this new, intimate position.

“Does Makoto ride your cock like this?”

Four positions, four creampies, and Ren’s obligation was nearly met. The young man’s head was spinning by that point and a glance at the clock told him that they had already been at it for two hours, and he was left hoping that Makoto had somehow managed to stay asleep during it all. For the fifth and final fuck of the evening Sae pulled her young lover into the master bathroom, drawing open the shower and yanking him inside. What would have been a slow and romantic moment between himself and Makoto was anything but with her older sister - instead of delicately shampooing each other and kissing in between gentle pets, Sae simply pressed him against the cold, wet tile and fucked him with a manic look in her eyes. She even allowed herself to cry out in joy while yet another stunning climax rolled through her, fully expecting that the noise of the water would drown out her sounds.

Another load for the woman of the house, and finally...Ren’s duty was done. It was a few minutes later that the two moved from the bathroom back into the room beyond, both of them soaking wet and Sae dripping cum from her overflowing nethers. It fell to the carpet below even as she dropped a hand to her waist and regarded her teenage lover, smirking as she brought a hand against Ren’s backside with a sudden, swift slap.

“You’d better go back to bed before she wakes up.” For a woman that had demanded a true marathon session, she sounded pretty concerned about keeping things private. “But if I catch you over here fucking Makoto again...I think you’ll know what happens.”

“Uh...y-yes, ma’am, I understand.” Ren blinked, and gave one last glance at the magnificent woman that had given him a crash course in passion. He and Makoto were enjoying a pleasant enough sex life, but it had also been the sex life of a pair of inexperienced teenagers - after tonight, he could definitely teach his girlfriend a few new things. He gave Sae a small bow from the waist before turning tail and leaving her room, letting the door close behind him and leaving a smirking, satisfied older woman dripping cum onto her carpet.

Creeping back through the hall, Ren made a beeline for Makoto’s room. Hopefully she was still asleep, and he could sneak into bed beside her. Even if she woke up and asked why he was soaking wet, he could just say he needed a late night shower! Totally normal. With butterflies in his belly he found her room once more, and gently rested his hand on the knob of the closed, unlocked door.

Only then did he pause, and remember a critical piece of information.

When he left to go fuck her big sister for hours on end, Makoto’s door was open.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
